


You are my Prince

by Wheezy417



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Child Abuse, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Forced Marriage, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kings & Queens, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Violence, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheezy417/pseuds/Wheezy417
Summary: Kyousuke, the prince of Eden is forcefully married to Tenma, a male bearer and the prince of Raimon Kingdom. Tenma had only seen hate in his Motherland. Amidst the hatred, they find love in each other until Saryuu Evan, the Emperor of Feida, desires to claim the vast Kingdom of Eden, causing all kinds of chaos between Tsurugi & Tenma. Kyouten, Minor Saryuu x Aoi, light violence & MPreg!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this fic are in their teens when they get married. This fic shall contain mpreg and abuse (verbal and physical). As the chapters increase, you will find answers to your questions. This AU has male bearers who can get pregnant upto 3 times and they are not seen in a good light, not even by their on family. Hence, you will also find parts in a few chapters which will be dedicated to child abuse. The first few chapters will have frequent changes in POV but the later chapters will have only a single POV. If you are uncomfortable with the warnings, please press the back button. Thank you for your time and consideration!

"He's 18, my Lady! We have to get him married as soon as possible!" I heard my Father's voice through the closed door.

"He's just a child, Yamato!" my Mother's voice screeched.

"I was fifteen and you were twelve when we got married, Shun. And, you still call him a child? He's taken part in at least three wars by my side and he's valiant. He'll be a great King!"

"You're right, Yamato, but we must consider his feelings too… He doesn't want to get married," I heard my Mother sigh.

"Yuuichi doesn't know what he needs and as his parents, we must be responsible. Don't you know what our people were talking about Yuuichi?" my Father's voice broke a little.

Oh, so they were talking about my brother's late marriage. I don't see what's wrong in marrying after twenty… Why are all these people hell bent upon getting committed at a very young age?

"Fine, Yamato… I will talk to him and persuade him. You don't barge in while I'm at it," I could clearly imagine my mother pointing her index at my father and I snickered at that image.

They've house arrested my brother and I guess I could use some alone garden time.

My name is Tsurugi Kyousuke, the second prince of the Eden kingdom, the second son of the great Emperor Tsurugi Yamato and his wife, Tsurugi Shun. I'm 15 years old. Funny, my parents are seeing matches for me too… They say, we need grand children as soon as possible. But what about the things we need? My brother is under a lot of pressure right now because he won't agree to marry.

There was another problem though… He was a homosexual and we needed a boy who can get pregnant. They were rare, yes, but not extinct. And my parents spent three whole years to find a good match for my brother… What was his name? I don't remember exactly, but, I recall him to be from the Matsukaze family. The third prince of the Raimon kingdom, I guess. He's younger than me! The irony in that!

As I walked through the corridors of the huge palace, I can't help but think of my marriage. Who would be my bride and how would she be? Will she be beautiful and valiant like my mother or will she be a normal house wife? I'm so excited about it! I can't wait to see who's for me… But, that's only possible if Nii-san gets into a relation. Oh, well! For now, I'll enjoy what this nature has to provide.

**Normal POV:**

"Dear Yuuichi, open the door!" Shun knocked on Yuuichi's door.

A blue haired young lad who had dark brown eyes and was clad in a royal red suit, opened the door and smiled at his mother.

"Hello, Mother," he greeted as he welcomed her into his room.

"Hello, Yuuichi. May I know why you skipped your sword practice?" she asked as she sat on a chair.

"Sorry, mother, but I wasn't in the mood for it. Besides, I had some matters to think," Yuuichi replied with a frown.

"Matters?"

"Yeah. You house arrested me and I've been using this time to think about what you said, about my marriage."

"And?"

"I've decided to get married to Matsukaze Tenma, Mother," Yuuichi smiled kindly as Shun squealed loudly in excitement.

"Oh my God, Yuuichi, you've taken the best decision of your life!" she exclaimed and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I kept you and Father waiting about my decision," he said gloomily.

"This is worth the wait! You watch, son… We'll arrange your marriage so grandly that every neighboring kingdom will tell tales about it!"

"Come on, Mother… Aren't you exaggerating a bit?"

"No, believe me, I'm not. Your father would be so proud of you dear. I'll take leave now. A letter is to be sent to the Matsukaze king about your approval, okay?"

"Okay, Mother. I'll be waiting," Yuuichi replied with a glint in his eye.

"Take care, dear. I'll be back," Shun said and sprinted out of his room at a rocket spped.

"Ah, that went well! Now, I've to wait for the day to commence," Yuuichi thought about his marriage day.

"Nii-san?" he heard his brother's voice.

Another blue haired teen with side burns and gold amber eyes, who was clad in embroidered and stud embedded velvet violet clothing stood at Yuuichi's door step.

"Well, I see you've changed your hairstyle again," Yuuichi chuckled.

"I was bored of the bottom pony, Nii-san," Tsurugi Kyousuke shrugged.

"You look fine as you are now. This pony's fine on you, Kyousuke," Yuuichi patted his shoulder.

"At first I thought to style my hair into spikes, like our Uncle, Gouenji-san. But, my hair wouldn't co-operate," Kyousuke pouted as he slumped onto Yuuichi's bed.

"You sure adore him a lot!"

"Yeah, he's a super sword striker! I want to become one like him too!" Kyousuke said proudly.

"And believe me, kid, you will," Yuuichi smiled down at him.

"I'm not a kid, Nii-san!" Kyousuke whined.

"Ha ha, I know you're not. But, to me, you still are my little brother, aren't you? So, tell me, why are you here?"

"Oh, that! I heard a scream and ran here," Kyousuke was serious.

"That was Mother," Yuuichi sighed.

"Mother? Why would she scream like that? Is she hurt?!" Kyousuke was becoming restless.

"Calm down, Kyousuke… She screamed in happiness because I agreed to marry Matsukaze Tenma," Yuuichi sat down beside Tsurugi with a doleful face.

"What?! You agreed?!" Kyousuke yelled, half in happiness, half in worry.

"Yeah, I did. I'm still not sure if I'm ready for it though. What should I do, brother?"

"Follow your heart, Nii-san. If you don't want to marry, just say so!" Kyousuke advised.

"I want to marry, just not now. But, I can't keep Mother and Father waiting anymore. I've stalled them for over a year now and…" he trailed off.

"Then go for it! You can work it out after marriage. If you don't want a steady relation, just say that to him… What was his name again?"

"Matsukaze Tenma…"

"Ha… Tenma. Tell him that you need time or something. End of discussion, right?"

"You're smarter than you seem, Kyousuke!" Yuuichi beamed with happiness.

"And you're dumber than you seem, idiot," Kyousuke countered.

"Aha! Let's see who's dumb on the field!" Yuuichi challenged.

"You mean, sword striking?" Kyousuke gulped.

He knew that he wasn't better than his brother because he always lost. Yuuichi was a great striker and Kyousuke was an amateur compared to him.

"You're so mean, Nii-san! Let's go… At least I could use some practice," Kyousuke grumbled as he stomped out of the room, followed by his chortling brother.

**Raimon Kingdom, Tenma's POV:**

Matsukaze Tenma, the third and youngest prince of Raimon kingdom and I'm 14. It's not my fault that I was born like this. You made me like this, right, Kami-sama? Then, why do my parents hate me so much. Why am I to rot in these smelling dungeons where the prisoners are kept? Why are my brothers treated so well? Is it because they are different than me or am I different from them?

I don't see what's wrong in being a homosexual and being able to become a pregnant. My Father told me that being a homosexual was fine because it meant dominance and valor. But, pregnancy meant weakness… How is that so? My mother does sword fighting and horse riding even though she became a pregnant… Just, how am I any different? Is it because I turned out to be a male carrier?

There, the doors are opened… I guess the guards are back with my food. Earlier this week, I was informed that I was being given away to the Tsurugi family as a slave under the name of marriage. I just hope they aren't cruel like my parents too… Sometimes, my Father hits me a lot with a whip they use for other prisoners here. It hurts a lot… I know the sting that my Father's strength causes… I just hope my husband or whoever he is would hit me the same and not any bit more because I'm used to this pain… I can't take any further. A guard pushed my meals for the day through a small opening in my cell.

"That's all you're getting for today," he said with disgust and left.

"This is all I get every day," I mumbled to myself as I divided my food into three small portions and ate one of it.

Soon after my meals, my second elder brother, Matsukaze Ken, would come visit me. He was very kind to me, unlike the others. It was he who taught me the various arts involved in our family and their history but I couldn't put them to practical use as I was always locked up in the cell. Something is better than nothing, that's what I tell him always. Ken-nii brightens up my day and this marriage or whatever it was, would bring us apart. I just hope he doesn't forget me as he's all I got…

"Tenma-kun!" I saw Ken-nii run towards me.

"Nii-san! I've been waiting for you!" I exclaimed in happiness and dragged myself to the cold bars where Ken-nii sat down.

"Father's got a letter from the Tsurugi's! The groom's agreed to marry you!" he said excitedly and my smile dropped.

"That means, I'll be taken away from you," I said sadly.

"At least, you can stay like a royal person there, instead of staying in the dungeons," he smiled.

He didn't know what our Father had planned. He didn't know that this marriage was all a sham and I was being slaved by them. I wouldn't let him know that because I don't want him to fight my parents for an abomination like me. I know my life's a struggle, no matter where I am. So, I decided to play along.

"You're right! So, what's his name?" I asked, pretending to be happy and shy.

"Tsurugi Yuuichi," he replied, "Here… I got you a painting of him."

"What? But, how did you?" I asked in wonder as I rolled open the parchment.

"It's a secret! You can keep it," he said and winked at me.

"Shut up!" I mumbled playfully and looked at the blue haired guy with golden eyes and sideburns.

He seemed sadistic from all angles and… Young. Oh, well! Though to a villain, my parents got me a young groom. I feared the look in his eyes and right then and there, I knew I was going to face a very hard time with my so called husband…

**Eden Kingdom, Normal POV:**

Preparations were going on at a full swing. The maids were busy, along with the King and the Queen. Yuuichi had a calm expression and he went on with his daily activities, regardless of him being the groom while Kyousuke indulged himself in the decorations field and garments field. He was the organizer for the palace decoration and he was the one to order the garments and select the rings. He was hurriedly making his way to the ball room, where the wedding would be held, when he tripped over the carpet and fell flat on some baskets.

"Oh, crap!" he cursed and got up.

"What is this?" he saw some parchments scattered and picked up the one which was half opened.

Upon rolling it open completely, he saw a painting of a boy with brown winged hair and silver blue eyes.

"So, he must be the bride, Matsukaze Tenma," he thought as he scrutinized his painting.

"Well, you're beautiful," he commented and put it back in the basket…

"We sent the wrong parchment!" he heard a woman's voice and looked to his right where two maids were talking intensely, without the knowledge of him hearing them.

"What do you mean, wrong?" the other maid asked.

"Cho sent Kyousuke-sama's painting in the mail van instead of Yuuichi-sama's painting! When asked, she said, she sent the one that was on the plate!" the first maid exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Hana… Let's go, we'll talk about it to the Queen," the second maid said and they left to the Queen's chamber.

"Oh my God! I hope everything goes well…" Kyousuke thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The Raimon King, the Queen, their sons, the bride, Matsukaze Tenma and a few guards for protection and for carrying gifts were on their way to the Eden Kingdom. Being the one he was, Matsukaze Tenma was made to walk alongside the horse of the King's carriage, tied to the wooden rod by his wrists.

It has been like this since he turned ten and his sexuality came into light. All the royal pleasures he enjoyed till then, were seized from him and he was put through hell for something he wasn't responsible for. And, he bore, all of it. He had shed tears in the beginning... There weren't any left now.

All he coud do was, take the blame for a mistake he didn't commit and spend the rest of his life as a person who's hated for what he was. And now, he was thirsty because they had been traveling for about a three hours under the hot sun and he was sure that blisters would decorate his bare feet later.

**Eden Kingdom, Queen's chamber-**

"What is it, Hana?" The busy Queen questioned the maid who was fidgeting with the hem of her apron.

"There is a problem, Your Highness," she said meekly.

That got the Queen's attention as she stopped decorating herself and pinned the maid with an angry stare through the mirror...

"What do you mean, mistake?!" She demanded.

"A misplacement of the painting, Mistress... Yuuichi-sama's painting got misplaced with Kyousuke-sama's painting," fear was evident in her tone.

"What?!" The Queen squealed in anger as she furiously turned to face Hana, who bent her head low in fear.

"It was Cho who was appointed to place the parchment in the mail cart, Mistress and she took the one that was on the plate you gave us... We do not know how it got misplaced... Please forgive us," she rattled off.

And, The Queen fell in deep thought. She thought back to the parchment that she gave to the maids... It was then it struck her that Yuuichi's parchment was red in color and Kyousuke's was blue... And, by mistake, she sent the blue one to her maids... It was her own fault and she is to blame, but she wouldn't let her maids know about that...

"Fine, you may leave. I'll dicuss this with the King and find a solution. Make sure the other preparations are going on at a reasonable pace. The bride's family might possibly be here by night. So, make sure the the guest palace for them is ready without a black bead to spoil the beauty. Got it?" the Queen spoke in a commanding tone.

"Yes, Your Highness!" the maid bowed in respect and left.

"I must inform this to Yamato," she mumbled to herself and jingled the little bells that were attached to her bed.

Soon enough, two maids made their way to her chamber and bowed to her.

"Yes, Your Highness? How may we be of service?" One of the two maids asked.

"Inform the King that his wife wants to talk to him about something very important and that I would be waiting here in my chamber," she ordered.

"Sure, Your Highness!" They bowed again and took off.

The King got the Queen's message and rushed to her chambers.

"What's the problem, my Lady?" He enquired.

The Queen explained him about the situation and panicked in tension.

"It's not a big deal, dear... We'll let them know about it tonight, when they reach our abode..." He comforted Shun.

"I hope they take it well.."

"They are the bride's family and moreover not just any bride but a male carrier who's of no importance in any realm of this world. They will surely understand and compromise," Yamato winked.

"Yeah, yeah, you're absolutely right," Shun sighed in relief.

**Raimon family-**

The guards set up a royal tent for the Raimon family, Matsukaze Tenma excluded and got down to lunch preparations. Matsukaze Tenma was panting hard due to exhaustion and so he sat down on a scorching rock to catch his breath, wincing in pain at the heat.

"Tenma-kun, you okay?" He heard his brother's voice and looked up.

"Ha... I'm fine, nii-san," he gasped.

"Looks like you need some water," Ken said and offered a glass of water to Tenma.

"Thank you so much, nii-san," he thanked in relief as he took the glass and gulped it all down.

"Vow! You must be very thirsty, eh?"

"Yeah, I was but if I ask, you know what Father would do..." He sighed.

"Yeah, I know and I'm sorry that I can't help..."

"It's okay, nii-san... You should go now or else Father would be furious."

"Yeah, take care, little brother," he said and left.

Tenma wanted another glimpse of his fiancee so he took out the parchment that he safely tucked in the waist band of his pants.

"You seem so cold to me... Would you treat me like my parents or would you love me? Hmm... It's too much to expect love, right? People like me aren't respected or loved. Our purpose is to give babies and die... I just hope you don't put me through any harsher hell than I'm in, right now," Tenma kept thinking and he failed to notice the shadow that fell over him.

"Where did you get that?!" He heard a voice and it sent shivers through his spine.

"Fath- Father?" he stuttered and trembled in fear as he stood up to face his Father.

The Raimon King was a tall fat man with lots of beard and he had a scary aura surrounding him at all times.

"Yeah, it's me alright! How did you get this painting?! Who gave it to you!?" His father demanded.

"I can't give away Ken-nii... I'll just keep silent," he thought to himself, head bent low.

"How dare you disrespect me by not answering me!" The Raimon King growled and slapped his youngest son.

"Father, stop it!" They heard a faint cry only to see Ken running towards them.

"Ken... You're taking his side?!" The King asked in disbelief.

"Nii-san, no..."

"It's alright, Tenma-kun... I gave that painting to him because he deserves to know about his future husband. If you're angry, take it out on me," Ken said, protectively standing in front of Tenma.

"You're supporting this abomination?!"

"No, Father, I'm supporting my brother," Ken declared.

"You're unbelievable!" The King grumbled and marched away.

"Are you okay?" Ken queried Tenma.

"Thank you, again," Tenma sobbed and hugged his elder brother for want of comfort and love.

"I'd do anything for you, little brother! Now, come on! It's your wedding so, stop crying and get ready."

"Get ready for what?" Tenma asked, ending the hug.

"Now, now... You can't be present at the royal fort in these torn and dusty clothes, right? So, I bought you some robes to wear..." Ken smiled broadly.

"Robes? For me? If Father knows..." Tenma trailed off.

"I've already taken care of that... I put up a fair argument and won. So, you get to wear royal robes!"

"Really?!"

"Yes! Now, let's see how they look on you because we'll be taking off by evening. Okay?"

"Sure!"

**A few hours later, Eden Palace-**

The Raimon family arrived at the Tsurugi's doorstep, well in this case, their palace. Matsukaze Tenma was clad in a royal green suit with crystal borders and golden art work of flames, one of the suits gifted to him by hus brother, Matsukaze Ken. The Eden King and the Queen received them warmly and the guards showed them to their rooms upon the orders of the Eden King. Tenma was given a separate room and he marvelled at the luxuries he's been denied for over four years.

The room was huge and it had a designed circular dome as its ceiling. It had several etched paintings of people dancing, performing some rituals around a fire, family and many more that Tenma couldn't put a finger upon. The bed was a king size bed with blue satin bedsheet and a thick velvet white blanket. There was a huge drawer adjoining the bed.

The room was altogether magnificent but he didn't expect anymore because his instinct told him instantly that this luxury was temporary and while he's been given the chance, he must utilize it well. He slumped down onto the plushy mattress and relaxed into it.

"Ah! It's been so long since my back got a proper ground!" Tenma sighed in happiness.

But it was short lived as the two Kings and two Queens of both the Kingdoms barged into his room, jerking him awake.

"Enjoying the royal pleasures?" The Raimon King, Matsukaze Ryuu questioned maliciously.

"It's not like that, Father... I was feeling sleepy and tired, that is all," he stood up.

"You know what he is and I presume you have the idea of how such people like him are treated, right, Shun?" The Raimon Queen, Matsukaze Hitomi asked the Eden Queen.

"Oh, sure we do, Hitomi," the Eden Queen smirked.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure he's treated... Well... Here," The Eden King chimed in with an evil intention.

Tenma gulped in fear, thinking about the tortures in his in-law's house.

"What about your son? Is he a revolutionary? I mean, like those people we had to bring down because they revolted against us about the rights to live of these male-carriers..." The Raimon King questioned.

"Sometimes, that's regarding different things, so not to worry… I'm prerty sure he knows how to treat people of this kind," The Eden King said scornfully, looking at Matsukaze in disgust.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke, right?" Hitomi asked about the groom.

"Yes, that's the name of our precious boy and the groom," The Eden King smiled proudly.

"How very sad of me! I seem to be forgetting my son-in-law's name... I should be more thoughtful!" Hitomi chuckled heartily, followed by the smiles from the other three.

"Well, you should, dear," the Raimon King responded.

Tenma was confused… He remembered the groom's name to be Tsurugi Yuuichi. That's what Ken told him. And now, they were saying it's Tsurugi Kyousuke… He kept quiet because, no matter what the name, he was doomed for life.

After another session of degrading words, the four of the royal Highnesses left him in total peace.

"My husband, Tsurugi Kyousuke…" Tenma sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Next morning, the day of wedding-**

Tenma awoke from his deep slumber and sat up on the floor, against the bed post, rubbing his sleepy eyes. After the confrontation he had with his in-laws... He decided it best if he did not enjoy the royal pleasures though he had the chance.

I'm not at all excited about my marriage. In fact, I'm crumbling to bits in fear. At my abode, I had Ken-nii... But I have none here... To trust or to love... And judging their behavior yesterday, I'm sure my husband would treat me nothing more...

Tenma was so lost in his own thoughts that he failed to hear the sound of his door open. It wasn't until pain flared through his left thigh that he looked up to see his mother towering over him with something in her hands... Apparently, she kicked him with her heels.

"Mother, I'm sorry... I didn't know you were here," Tenma stood up, rubbing his sore thigh.

"What would a freak like you know? Whatever! I'm not here to deal with your early morning zoning off sessions. You have one hour to get ready. You'll be meeting the groom and performing premarital rituals. Wear this and be quick," she ordered, dumping a heap of gold and red colored clothes on the bed.

"Yes, mother," Tenma replied politely as she made her way out of his room, slamming the door behind her.

"I get to meet him today..." His heart fluttered for no reason at all as he picked up his robes to get ready.

**One hour later, At the ballroom-**

The attention he was receiving was making him tensed. He always remained in his cell with no one to talk to, except for Ken. But in the ballroom, where the marriage was being awaited, there were hordes of people scattered everywhere, most of them glancing at his direction frequently, as he sat on a double cushioned sofa that was a bit farther from the four thrones, yet still on the same level as them, fidgeting with the embroidery on his suit.

The four Majesties were seated on the thrones and the room was filled with dancers, food stalls and a wine fountain. Right next to him, there was empty space, where the groom would sit and he wasn't present, not yet. All the chit chatter made him claustrophobic and isolated from the world around him. He just wished that he wouldn't have to marry and he could stay at his place, though in the smelly and rotting dungeons.

"Praise the Royal Highness, Prince Tsurugi Kyousuke!" An unknown guard's voice erupted through the room, alerting every person as silence filled the room.

All those who were seated, stood up in respect and adoration to invite the groom, who was clad in a similar dress as that of the bride, but only violet finishing instead of red, walked on the red velevt carpet laid out through the center of the room, towards his seat beside Tenma. Following the others, Tenma too stood up.

"Welcome, my boy!" The Eden King's voice ricocheted throughout the room.

"Father, Mother and Your Majesties," he halted, greeted the Highnesses and bowed to them in due respect.

"Rise, dear... And, you may address us like you do your parents," The Raimon Queen, Hitomi, said in a motherly tone.

"Sure, Mother. I'd be honoured," he voiced out earnestly.

"You can meet your bride now... In a short while, we'll begin the ceremonies," The Eden King said loudly and Kyousuke nodded in response as he made his way towards a scared Tenma.

**Tenma's POV:**

I couldn't maintain eye contact as he walked towards me. His posture was confident and his voice was honey... I've never heard anything so thick yet sweet. The way his hair swished behind him as he walked, the way his golden orbs gleamed under the lights in unison with his robes, the way he carried himself and the way he intimidated me... Everything about him seemed so good and satisfying to me... I guess this is what they say... Love... Love at first sight...

**Tsurugi's POV:**

He was so tiny... That was the first thing that struck my mind upon seeing him in person. He looked healthy and happy in the painting and he was not the one who's looking at me right now. Yet I had this dangerous appeal from my heart to break him... I wasn't supposed to be his groom. It was because of my stupid head of a brother that I'm stuck, all my dreams of marrying the best girl vanished into thin air. And, all I felt towards this guy was anger and hatred... I hate him...

**Normal POV:**

Tenma's eyes were fixated on the feet that stopped in front of him, as if he were studying Kyousuke's gold laced boots. Since he wasn't in the mood or condition to be social, Kyousuke decided to end this, soon.

"Hey there," he greeted and Tenma looked at him.

"Hel- hello," he greeted back.

"Let's sit and talk?"

"Sure..." And they sat down together.

"May I know your name? I seem to be forgetting it," Kyousuke couldn't really remember Tenma's name, except for his surname.

"Matsukaze Tenma," he replied.

"Tenma huh? I should remember that since you will be my wife. It's too bad to forget such a beautiful name," Kyousuke mocked... But Tenma blushed, unaware of his mockery.

"You're Tsurugi Kyousuke..." Tenma finally made the move to speak.

"I am... But," Kyousuke said as he leaned uncomfortably close to Tenma... "For you," his voice dropped and he sounded angry, "I'm your master and you will address me like the maids do... If you do not wish for extreme hell."

And that's when Tenma's unmade hopes shattered... His life with this blue haired handsome guy was going to be hell... Tears threatened to spill out yet he held them back...

"Answer me, Tenny," Kyousuke blew air in his ear, making Tenma flinch in disgust and fear.

"I understand," Tenma managed to say.

"I don't hear any respect in that, Tenny," his voice was outright stern and demanding.

"I understand, Kyousuke-sama," Tenma finished with respect.

"Now, that's better... I'll show you how horrible your life can be for ruining my life," he snarled and sat back on the cushion, hopefully far from Tenma.

"I'm sorry, Kyousuke-sama, for ruining your life..." Tenma apologized, even though he didn't know how and why.

"You better be, Tenny..." He smirked a devilish grin as Tenma's eyes filled to the brim with unshed tears.

"My... My name is Tenma..." Tenma reminded feebly, twiddling his fingers.

"I seem to be forgetting that name. Tenny is fine or have you any problem with that?" He asked, clearly not expecting YES for an answer.

"No, Sire, I do not," Tenma squeaked out.

"Atta boy, Tenny!" he chuckled low.

**Flashback**

_**Before The Matsukaze family arrived Eden Palace** _

_"Kyousuke, did you order the suits for the bride and your brother?" The Eden Queen was frantically pacing back and forth in Kyousuke's room._

_"Yes, mother, I did," he huffed out in pure annoyance._

_"What about the rings?!"_

_"I've selected them. They'll be ready by night."_

_"You did not forget the words to be etched on each ring, right?"_

_"No, mother... I did not forget... And please for the love of God, would you let me rest? I'm really very tired from working since morning!"_

_"Oh, dear! What a responsible lad you've grown into! I'll let you rest..." She said proudly and kissed him on his forehead, before leavimg him alone._

_"My back is killing me! I could use a steamy bath first," Kyousuke mumbled to himself as he shed his clothes and put on his bath robe._

_With a towel and fresh clothes hanging on his arm, he marched towards his personal indoor bath, which was ready for him. He ordered the maids to leave him alone for a while and they obeyed. The room was large, the size of his own room but dimly lit by candles... There was no ventilation except for a vent close to the designed ceiling. A huge hole filled with water decorated the center of the room and the water was believed to be 'always moderately hot' since it was dug on boiler ground._

_Kyousuke always liked to bathe with maids around, proudly knowing that they were flustered and want a peak at his well formed, perfectly etched body. But, he always left them disappointed. Sometimes, he would ask two young and beautiful maids to scrub his back for him, all the while feeling their fingers way rather clingy and grabby than necessary. He would shrug it off and smile to himself and flirtatiously toys with them by making weird sounds of pleasure._

_But he wasn't interested today. All he wanted was peace and the maids would just irritate him to no end. He could see the crestfallen look on his favorite maids when he ordered them to leave him alone. As if he cared! It was his palace and hence his rules. He was well known for his outstanding kindness yet unforgiving anger... Nobody dares messes with THE Tsurugi Kyousuke..._

_He was relaxing in the rose petal filled steamy bath when he heard several voices from the palace corridor. He clapped, a gesture of sound to summon his maids. And they came._

_"What's happening?" he questioned them._

_"Prince, your elder brother is nowhere to be seen," she said hurriedly._

_"What?!" he aaked in confusion._

_"The whole palace is being searched for him and if you will, I shall take leave," she bowed and ran out._

_"Nii-san is missing? How can that be?" Kyousuke thought as he got out of the pool and dried himself off of the water and petals._

_He didn't bother wearing his bathrobe as he tied the towel around his waist and hurried to his brother's room. If there wasn't any commotion, the maids would certainly swoon over him and wouldn't have missed this once in a lifetime opportunity. The point was, Kyousuke himself was worried about his brother and couldn't care less about his attire._

_Upon reaching his brother's room, he knocked the door and waited, hoped for his brother to open the door and smile divinely at him. But there wasn't any response. He pushed the door, only to find it open and rushed inside... No Tsurugi Yuuichi was to be seen but there was a parchment, that stuck out from under the bed. Noticing it, Kyousuke pulled it out... And read. Finally, he came to a single fixed conclusion._

_Nii-san eloped._


	4. Chapter 4

_Nii-san eloped?!_

_Why in the world would he commit such a crime? This certainly IS Nii-san's writing… But why? And with whom?_

_Many thoughts bombarded Tsurugi's brain as he contemplated on what next to do. The only rational solution his mind seemed to give him was – give the letter to his parents. They would decide what to do. And so, he walked calmly to his parents' room. Calmly, because Yuuichi's gone long ago and he won't come back, not unless he wants to._

_"Mother?" he called out gently to the Queen as he absorbed in her disheveled and pathetic state._

_"Kyousuke!" she gasped and ran to him, only to crush him with a tight hug as she cried._

_"It's okay, mother…" he tried to comfort._

_"He's gone! The whole palace has been searched, even the dungeons and the secret pathways! He's nowhere to be found. I'm scared, Kyousuke! I suspect our enemies might have held him hostage," she slumped down onto the floor, crying with her face in her hands._

_"No, mother, you're wrong. Nii-san ran away, on his own will," Kyousuke spilled the beans._

_"What do you mean?" his mother looked up at him._

_"Here, he wrote this and left," he sighed as he crouched down onto the floor and put the parchment in his mother's palms._

_**Dear Mother and Father,** _

_**I don't know how I can repay you for the life you've given me. From childhood, till date, you've always been my pillar, supported me through my low times as well as the sweet days. This time, it's different. I've asked you for time, regarding my marriage and you've given me plenty. I mulled over every choice I had and said yes to you. I didn't know why, maybe I put my respect for you in front of my feelings for HIM. That was the biggest mistake I've ever done in my life. I was afraid, truthfully because he belonged to a lower caste and you wouldn't have approved of him if I ever told you about him.** _

_**That's the reason I'm leaving. I couldn't bring my heart to terms with this marriage, no matter what I tried. I broke up with him to keep up your dignity at first. But, I lost something very valuable to me and it's high time he knew my treasure of diamonds lies within him and not this palace. I'm setting out to seek his love, claim my love for him and I leave as a normal man. Not the prince or would-be King of Eden. I take nothing but my sword that Father has gifted and the necklace with the sun pendant that you've presented to me.** _

_**Kyousuke,** _

_**You might hate me for doing this to our family but I have no choice. You wouldn't understand now, why I had to do this, but, one fine day, you WILL and that day, I know you'll forgive me for all the pain I gave you and our parents. I wish you good luck in your life and hopefully, one day, I'd be honored if I got to see you as the King of Eden.** _

_**I'm sorry and I love you all.** _

_**Goodbye.** _

_**Yuuichi.** _

_Tears streamed down the Queen's face uncontrollably as she read her son's parting letter._

_"Kyousuke," the room echoed with the Eden King's voice._

_"Yes, Father?"_

_"Leave, now. I need some alone time with your mother," he spoke calmly._

_The King locked the door after Kyousuke took his leave. Pulling up his wife, they sat on the huge cushioned bed, to talk._

_"Have you seen this?!" she asked outrageously as she thrust the parchment into the King's hands._

_"I don't have the faintest idea of how he managed to escape but once we get our hands on him, I'll make sure to teach him… things," the King flung away the parchment, which hit the wall with a soft inaudible thud._

_"It's no use, Yamato! He will be found if he wants to be found in the first place! Don't you get it? Our son's gone and he's not coming back!"_

_"I will bring him back, dear," the King said in a promising tone._

_"No, Yamato. I don't want him back," she whispered._

_"Shun! What are you saying?" Yamato asked, nonplussed._

_"He left us for a low life out there, Yamato. He threw US out of his life just because he wanted some other guy to enter it. We've done everything in our capability to build a good future for him and this is the thanks we get from him. Let's wallow in his absence rather than live in his presence because the moment he chose HIM, whoever that is, over US, that's the death of him for me," she said sternly, emotions bursting out like a broken dam._

_"You don't mean that!" The King gasped._

_"Yes, I do! Kyousuke is my only child! Yuuichi's no more for me!" she yelled again, though her eyes said otherwise._

_"Oh my dear!" The King pulled her into his arms as she cried out all her misery._

_Her inner turmoil was equal to a huge whirlwind in the sea. The task of conceiving isn't a pleasant one. It gives pain, discomfort and tears, yet beneath all that lays love, affection and happiness. A wrong step and the Father always catches his child before the hard floor gets a chance to hurt his baby. No matter what the situation, a Mother doesn't let her child feel the pain of hunger. Where was it that the Eden Highnesses had gone wrong in bringing up Yuuichi? The only thing the Queen couldn't understand was how, after all the time they've traveled together, Yuuichi chose an outsider over them._

_A knock at their door caused them to separate from the embrace. The Queen wiped away her tears and commanded the knocker to get in. A fully dressed Kyousuke stood at their doorstep with concern laced over his features._

_"I've ordered our guards and maids to stop looking for Nii-san," he said._

_"You've done a wise job, lad," his Father complimented and he smiled, though it was more out of respect than real._

_"Kyousuke, we need to discuss an important matter," Shun piped in._

_"Yes, Mother?" he asked her to go on as he made his way into the room._

_"I need you to marry the Raimon Prince," his Mother deadpanned._

_"Uh? I'm not sure I heard that right," Kyousuke chuckled humorlessly._

_"Your brother has done enough and I need you to make up for it. Keep up our pride and protect the Kingdom's glory. Please, Kyousuke," his mother pleaded._

_"Mother, I… I wanted to marry a girl!" Kyousuke barked._

_"Mind your tone, Kyousuke! Don't shout at your mother," his Father glared._

_"I'm sorry, but this isn't fair!"_

_"Why? You're a Bisexual, right? What's wrong with marrying a boy to keep up your parents' dignity?"_

_"Yeah, it's true that I'm a bi, but I tend to swing way more towards girls, Father," Kyousuke said impatiently._

_"Marry him, for now. Later, we'll look for a good bride and get you engaged with her," his Mother suggested._

_"What? Then, what about this guy who I will be marrying?"_

_"You dump him. Simple. It's not like you both love each other. Besides, he's a male carrier. He doesn't have any say in the matters related to his life. His purpose is to obey and you'll make him obey. Got it?"_

_"He has no right over his OWN life?" Kyousuke arched up an eyebrow._

_"No, he doesn't and nor do any such people of his kind. So, do you agree?" his Mother asked enthusiastically._

_"You want me to marry him, then dump him and get married to another girl of my choice. Right?"_

_"Exactly!" The King chimed._

_"Doesn't seem like a bad idea though I have to put up with him for a while. Well, that's okay if I get to dump him later. What about the bride's family? What will you tell them about this furor?"_

_"It's a play of the Divine Gods that they have somehow manipulated me into sending your painting to the bride's family," Shun smiled._

_"Oh, right!" Kyousuke remembered._

_"Good, now that this is settled, you get ready and we'll make sure all the Kingdom knows it's your marriage we're about to celebrate with great pomp and piety!" the Queen announced with fervor._

**Flashback end ~**

The ballroom was busier and swarming with guests, most of which were Kings and Landlords of high degree on the society ladder. Aware but unheeded, Tenma sat fidgeting nervously with the embroidery on his suit, while his suitor stared daggers into his back. Tenma jerked in surprise when he felt a hand on his back. He knew it was Kyousuke and he turned around a bit to look at his fiancée.

"Why are you wearing a suit?" Kyousuke asked seriously.

"Um… I have been given that to wear for the pre-marital ceremony," Tenma replied.

"Oh. So, what will you wear for marriage?"

"A white kimono is what I've been told, Kyousuke-sama."

"How silly of me! Of course you'll wear a Kimono," he laughed and shifted closer to Tenma as Tenma fought the urge to back away from Kyousuke.

"I want you to wear an Uchikake, Tenny. You know what it means right?" Kyousuke smirked, seeing Tenma's eyes widen in horror.

"But, I'm not a girl," Tenma retorted politely.

"You're not, but you will wear an Uchikake, along with the headdress and that's final. Got it?"

"Yes, Kyousuke-sama," Tenma croaked out.

"Good! I'll get the dress for you after this ceremony is over," Kyousuke finalized.

This was utter humiliation in front of all people. Up until now, he was degraded by his family, in his kingdom. There were days when his Father thought it best to blindfold him and leave him alone in a place he didn't know. It would take days for him to come back to his castle. He would be abandoned in his Kingdom and no one dared to help him for fear of punishment from the King. Alone, dehydrated and hungry he would be when he reaches his home and once again he would be dragged back into the dungeons.

All of that was in his kingdom, where the people knew him as the sweetest prince before his sexuality came into the light. Even then, there were some who wanted to help him but were restrained by fear. He couldn't blame them for not helping him because they were protecting themselves from the wrath of the King and had he been in their shoes, he would do the same. But here he was to wear a girl's wedding kimono amidst all the great Lords and Queens. That seemed very shameful to him. It's not like he had a choice but obey his would-be husband.

"Attention everyone!" The Raimon King shouted, making the ballroom go silent.

"Firstly, we would like to thank everyone for making time to be a part of our family's precious wedding. The pre-marital ceremony would begin now," The Raimon King, Matsukaze Ryuu said.

The bride's family stood to one side while the groom's family stood opposite to them. The ritual of San-san-Kudo began where three Miko maidens of the bride's family served sake glasses to the groom's family. Shortly after that, the maidens of the groom's family served cups of sake to the bride's family, but the bride was denied a cup.

"Go on, Kyousuke! Sip your sake first!" The Eden King urged with a faint smile. Kyousuke drank half of the glass and the room erupted into a fit of claps.

"Pass on your glass to the bride now," The Raimon Queen, Hitomi said. Kyousuke nodded and instead of placing his glass in Tenma's outstretched hand, he approached Tenma and made him drink the remaining drink by his hand, which earned some squeals of joy and laughter from the audience while Tenma flushed red at the contact of Kyousuke's hand on his cheek bones that he held to tilt up his head and make him drink the sake with his other hand.

"There! He drank it," he smirked devilishly, boring his eyes into Tenma's.

In the meantime, the maids managed to serve cups of sake to the audience too.

"For a better future!" the Eden King raised his glass and the others did the same, before gulping the contents down and thus effectively ending the ritual.

"Why don't you show Tenma-kun to the garden for a while? He loves nature," Ken chirped after the ritual was over.

Kyousuke didn't know him and Ken must've noticed the confused look on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Matsukaze Ken, the second older brother of Tenma-kun," he extended his hand towards Kyousuke.

"Nice to meet you, Sir. I'm Tsurugi Kyousuke, the prince of Eden," Kyousuke said and shook hands with Ken.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke? I've been told the groom's name was Tsurugi Yuuichi," Ken frowned.

"As my parents told your parents earlier, it was just a misunderstanding. Tsurugi Yuuichi was my brother."

"Was? He's not your brother now?"

"He died and Mother couldn't seem to forget about him. Probably, she slipped up his name instead of mine," Kyousuke fake-smiled sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about your loss. It's understandable though. We've lost our Nii-san too. Died in the ocean due to a storm," Ken revealed.

"That's tragic," Kyousuke said earnestly.

"Hey, why don't you show my brother to your garden before the marriage? Tenma-kun loves nature, a lot!" Ken said again, wrapping his arm around Tenma's shoulder.

"Oh, I'd love to!" Kyousuke said with dark intentions that only Tenma could sense and he dreaded his alone time with Kyousuke.

"Have a good time, brother and don't forget the lessons I've taught you about romance with your partner," Ken whispered in Tenma's ear and walked away.

"Why are you red all of a sudden?" Kyousuke asked, pulling Tenma by his hand towards his garden.

"It's nothing really," Tenma mumbled as he struggled to keep up with Kyousuke's fast pace.

"Hmm," Tsurugi grunted as he came to a halt at the arch that opened into a beautiful garden filled with roses of every color, marigolds, peach trees, cherry blossom trees that lay on either sides of the garden, a small pond filled with lotuses, water hyacinths and ducks floating around and some shaped bushes.

"Vow! It's beautiful!" Tenma exclaimed in awe.

"Well, I take care of it!" Kyousuke boasted, puffing up his manly chest.

"You're so great, Kyousuke-sama!" Tenma beamed at Kyousuke with his silver-blue eyes livelier and sparkly than ever and his smile radiant like the sun. Kyousuke's heart skipped a beat by looking at his naïve and joyous face.

"Uh? Thanks, I guess," Kyousuke managed to say as his vocabulary seemed to vanish for a bit there.

"Come on! Let's go to the pond!" Tenma beamed and this time Kyousuke chose to enjoy this while it lasts and let Tenma pull him towards the pond. He put his revenge and anger on Tenma at the back of his mind as he took in Tenma's excited and glowing features.

"Tenma, come with me," he said rather calmly and even got his name correct, which surprised Tenma.

Kyousuke and Tenma sat down under a cherry blossom tree and the pink leaves showered lightly over them. Kyousuke put a small orange-yellowish rose in one of the two circular wings that was in Tenma's hair and in the other one, he put a small blue rose. They weren't overtly big or miniscule. They blended in with the shape of Tenma's hair.

"Kyousuke-sama?" Tenma didn't understand his actions.

"The yellow one represents me and blue is you. You're beautiful," Kyousuke heaved in astonishment.

Tenma was bewildered by the unusual gentleness and the compliment.

"Thank you, Kyousuke-sama," Tenma said after a while.

Though he was at peace right now, Tenma knew this was temporary. He didn't know why he felt so but he was sure that Kyousuke would go back to his original rude self as soon as they pass the gates of this garden. But, for now, he'll enjoy this magical world of Kyousuke's love while it lasts because…

He loves Kyousuke, come what may.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has the marriage scene included in it and I'm not Japanese. So, I really don't know how marriages are done in Japan. I googled it and found some information. I've added some from Catholic side too because seemingly, everyone nowadays is opting for a Catholic marriage.
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT BE OFFENDED REGARDING MATTERS OF COMMUNITY OR COUNTRY…
> 
> Thank you ^.^

Evening fell as Tenma and Kyousuke indulged themselves in the pure bliss of each other's laughter and innocence, putting at bay, the music that flowed its way into the green scenery. As they were laying on their backs on the soft grass,

"I haven't enjoyed like this for quite a while," Tenma smiled generously, looking at Kyousuke, who was looking down at Tenma, propped up to Tenma's side on his elbow.

"While it lasts," Kyousuke emphasized.

"Yeah, I know. Nevertheless, thank you for a beautiful day. I will never forget it," Tenma replied truly, though he knew his fate would change the second he gets married to Kyousuke. This sweet Kyousuke would be out of the picture and would be replaced by a rather angry man.

"Tenma," Kyousuke started after a pause, staring straight at the garden wall decorated with a creeper, "I WILL ruin you."

"I know," Tenma said nervously and dolefully.

"Aren't you afraid?" Kyousuke unbelievingly looked into Tenma's eyes.

"Kyousuke-sama," Tenma sighed and sat up on his knees. So did Kyousuke, facing Tenma. "I don't think I need to be afraid anymore though I should be. I will accept whatever you dish out to me, even if you ruin me. I'll let you do that."

"You don't sound so confident," Kyousuke quirked a brow.

"There's just no point to be scared of anything is what I think. You're the best person I've ever met after my Ken-nii and I'm really grateful to Kami-sama that he made me a part of your life."

"You really believe that, Tenny?" Kyousuke asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I do," Tenma said, interlacing his fingers with Kyousuke's.

In the twilight, Kyousuke couldn't help but take in all the beauty Tenma seemed to offer. Divinity defined in a package… a whole lifetime worth of precious gems… It was Tenma. For a moment, he forgot all about his plans about dumping Tenma so that he could marry another girl of HIS choice. It is said that a smile can win over the cruelest of kind just like water softens a hard rock with its gentleness. Tenma's smile held more warmth than the sun could glow, more depth than the ocean could flow, more angelic than the fairies could show. He could feel himself getting closer to the boy he wanted to hate, dangerously close to those lips which he never wanted to kiss. Tenma closed his eyes in anticipation of the "thing" he knew was about to come.

Foreheads pressed, fingers of both hands entwined, upper bodies flush against one another, they stood on their knees upon the now slightly damp grass, pondering whether to kiss or not. They could breathe each other's breath as the ghostly feeling of their lips lingered over one another. Snapping out of the trance, Kyousuke dragged his coarse lips to Tenma's forehead and planted a kiss there. He made his way slowly to his nose and nibbled on the tip before kissing it. Tenma's heart raced like a wild fire as sensations unknown to him evaded his entire being at a rapid rate. Within moments, Kyousuke situated his lips at Tenma's left ear and blew a hot breath, making it red and Tenma shivered in pleasure.

"Kyousuke-sama…" he moaned when Kyousuke marked Tenma on his neck, drawing out a few drops of crimson red.

It was when Tenma's fingers dug into his scalp through his hair, Kyousuke realized his actions and pushed himself back at once.

What did I do?! Was the only thought that ran in Kyousuke's brain as the lust began to fade.

Tenma almost cried at his loss, but refused to show it as he fought internally before opening his blue eyes to look at a rather shocked Kyousuke, just before his expression was replaced by something bitter.

"You really thought I'd kiss you, Tenny?" Kyousuke snickered.

"I… I…" Tenma stammered as he couldn't find anything to say. Kyousuke got up and dusted his robes before looking down at a squatted Tenma.

"It's time to end this temporary happiness of yours. I felt sick acting for you! Your hell starts from now, Tenny," Kyousuke said with an evil grin plastered upon his pale flushed face and marched towards the exit.

"By the way," he stopped before stepping out and half-turned towards Tenma. "You're pathetic!" he spat venomously and left Tenma alone.

"Pathetic? I know you don't mean that, Kyousuke-sama," Tenma stared at the spot where Kyousuke sat a few moments ago as a few tears escaped his eyes. And, it was just the start.

Tenma knew it was Kyousuke himself all along today… Free from his burdens, pressures and bad thoughts. It was the true one that Tenma spent his whole day with and he wanted many such days. He hoped that his life would be a bed of roses for ONCE… Like it was today. A few hours to remember by… A few treasured moments with his lover, husband and he wanted many such days to treasure. It was a far sight, but wishing wasn't wrong right? He cried openly and loudly, all the tears of frustration, pain of being belittled, the stab of being ignored and unloved, all together they surfaced from a bottomless pit and rolled out in the form of salty tears.

"Tenma!" he heard a very familiar voice and lovely warmth encircle his cold plagued body.

"Tenma-kun! Answer me! Why are you crying?" Now he recognized the voice as his brother's.

"Nii-san, I'm unable stop crying!" Tenma squealed and he swore he looked really worse that moment.

"No, don't cry… It's going to be okay! Your groom takes good care of you and he likes you. You're in good hands, Tenma-kun," Ken soothed while hugging Tenma.

If only that were true… Tenma thought to himself but wouldn't let his brother know about it because he didn't need someone to protect him from the pain all his life. It was his work to do – Grin and bear it.

"Nii-san, I'll miss you," Tenma admitted, breaking the hug and wiping away his tears.

"I will miss you too, Tenma-kun. So, I've asked Father to let me stay for some days after today."

"What?!"

"Yeah. It took a lot of time but finally, he agreed just a while ago and I was headed here to tell you about it when I found you crying your guts out! You really scared me!"

"Well, sorry about that. I really never lose my cool… I just don't know what overcame me. Even when I was suffering in the dungeons, I never cried like I did today," Tenma frowned.

"It's okay, Tenma-kun!" Ken patted his back.

"So, how many days you'll be staying here?"

"Our parents would be leaving right away and I think I'll probably stay for a week, maximum," Ken sighed.

"That's great, Nii-san! I'll make sure you get a great stay here and I'll spend with you all the week!" Tenma chirped liked his usual self.

"Ha! This is the Tenma I knew! Come on now! Let's go… Your marriage starts in an hour an you need to get ready. Kyousuke-kun has sent you a gift asking you to wear that in the wedding," Ken said, nudging Tenma into standing.

"Ugh!" Tenma groaned, partly in protest as he knew what was in that parcel and partly because Ken was dragging him to the changing room.

* * *

"An Uchikake?!" Ken exclaimed after opening Tenma's so called gift from Kyousuke.

"Told you that you would freak out, didn't I?" Tenma chuckled.

"Tenma-kun! This is unacceptable! I won't let you wear this and get humiliated for… cross-dressing!"

"When haven't I been humiliated, Nii-san? Besides, if my husband wants me to wear that, I must carry out his wishes as an obedient wife. It's my duty to make him happy," Tenma smiled shyly, red coloring his cheeks.

"What about how YOU feel, Tenma-kun?"

"I'm happy as long as he is happy, Nii-san. There is one problem though… If we don't start now, I might not make it to the wedding as wearing this would take a lot of time," Tenma informed practically.

"Yeah, I'll go get Mother," Ken took his leave.

Tenma stared at the Uchikake… A heavenly white garment with red royal borders, etched with gems of different colors. How Kyousuke managed to get him such a beautiful dress was seemingly out of his mind. All he could concentrate on was the time left for him to become a member of the Tsurugi family. He would be Tsurugi Tenma in a few minutes. Though he didn't want to admit it, he would miss his parents. That, he was sure. Before the age of 10, they did care for him, they did love him and provide him with every luxury a King could grant his prince. All of it changed that day – when light fell upon the fact of WHAT he actually was… A male-bearer… A low life… A small fry.

He crystal clearly remembered the day he was thrown into the dungeons. His Father awoke him from a peaceful slumber and dragged him all the way down to the prisons and threw him into the farthest one, where the most dangerous criminals were held. Though he was safe from them physically, he could always feel their predatory eyes on his body, hear the filth they spat at him and he could do nothing about it! He remembered yelling at his Father for dumping him down there… It was the childishness… As time went on, he came to terms with the fact that his life had changed… For the bitter worse.

"You idiot!" he heard his Mother's voice and snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Mother?"

"Ken told me that you need help in putting this on. I will enjoy this, loads!" his mother smirked while Ken felt down at the treatment Tenma's been receiving.

The thing that surprised him was the fact that, Tenma never protested, never even cried about the pain. He accepted it and held it deep. He was actually proud of his little brother for not hating their parents, even after everything they've put him through. There wasn't a day when he thought of breaking Tenma free from those dungeons and telling him to run away… As far as possible. He even tried negotiating with Tenma but he wouldn't budge. He chose to remain loyal, to his parents, to the kingdom and most of all, Ken got teary eyed when Tenma confessed to him that he (Tenma) was indebted to him (Ken) for saving his hide always. And right now, he was happy because Tenma would be happy with Kyousuke. Just then the door opened, revealing Tenma in the Uchikake and the headdress, Tsuno Kakushi, which is worn to hide the two front horns of the bride to symbolize obedience.

"Cute, isn't he?" he heard his Mother's voice directed at him.

"He would've looked good in an actual male Kimono," Ken pointed out.

"This suits him the best!" his Mother retorted.

"Mother, please! At least you need to tell your son-in-law not to humiliate Tenma-kun in public," Ken said exasperatedly.

"As if this idiot here has some dignity left after what he is!" the Raimon Queen scoffed and walked away with haughtily.

"Don't take it to heart, Tenma-kun…"

"I've stopped listening to the insults, Nii-san. You don't have to worry! Let's go! It's my marriage!" Tenma cried happily.

"Slow down, brother! I'm the one who'll be walking you to your groom. We've to stay here till we get the message," Ken informed.

"I thought Father was supposed to do that," Tenma inquired.

"He doesn't want to. So I asked the Shinto priest for another alternative and he said I could go with you. It's better than not having anyone, right? I'm sorry I couldn't get Father to agree," Ken apologized.

"You're the best," Tenma said genuinely and it made Ken happy.

* * *

The ball room was readied magnificently with candles, fragrant flowers and satin cloths of red and white which hung delicately down from the embossed circular dome. On the rostrum stood the prince of Eden, Tsurugi Kyousuke, gloriously clad in a silk black Kimono with the symbol of his family stitched at the front, on the chest part which was a sword in the centre with two horses on its either sides, facing in opposite directions. The Kimono gracefully captured his fit body, even though it covered him completely. He had a sheathed sword tied to the side of his waist, the family sword.

The priest asked for the bride and the hall went silent upon taking in Tenma's attire and Ken found it difficult to contain his anger when he heard a little laughter and irrelevant words from the aisles as he passed by. Tenma squeezed his arm, silently pleading him to let go of his anger and he just did that. After all, it was Tenma's big day. Ken backed away after letting Tenma face his suitor.

"You look amazing!" Kyousuke beamed and Tenma's heart fluttered at the compliment.

The priest started the marriage by reading the vows and asked the groom to proceed with his vow first.

"I, Tsurugi Kyousuke, take thee, Matsukaze Tenma, to be my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth," Kyousuke said for the marriage to continue though he didn't mean any of them.

It was next the bride's turn.

"I, Matsukaze Tenma, take thee, Tsurugi Kyousuke, to be my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth," Tenma said and he meant every word of the vow he'd just taken.

"You may now exchange your rings," the Shinto priest told them.

A maiden gave the rings to both the boys and left the dais. Kyousuke took Tenma's left hand and gently placed the gold band embedded with four sapphires on his ring finger. Soon after that, Tenma shakily took Kyousuke's right hand in his' and placed the gold band studded with a single big round diamond on his ring finger.

"Now, I announce you to be Husband and Wife under the name of God and may the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide!" the priest ended the marriage and everyone clapped when Kyousuke hugged Tenma. He embraced him tighter, crushing the smaller teen in his arms, earning a painful grunt from his new wife.

"Welcome to hell, darling!" he cooed for only Tenma to hear.


	6. Chapter 6

Eventually, night fell and every one had their dinner and after a long time, Tenma actually had a choice to choose his food. Though having plenty of options, Tenma couldn't eat much because his appetite was long lost. After dinner, some Lords left for their regions while some of them stayed at the guest palace. The Raimon Majesties were all prepared to leave. The Eden King and the Raimon King got indulged in a little private discussion while their wives were busy packing and exchanging presents.

"We'll take our leave now, Yamato," Matsukaze Ryuu embraced his friend and relative.

"I wish you could stay longer, Ryuu. We've just evolved our friendship to something stronger, a family bond," Yamato sighed.

"Don't you think I want to stay and cherish our long lost time, Yamato? It's just… being Kings has taken too much of our life. Don't you think?" The Raimon King sighed.

"Yeah, I miss those days where our parents were busy chatting away and our gang would play it off in the palace," Yamato chuckled.

"Time does change, eh? Just see the irony of our lives! I thought we could never ever meet because of the responsibilities we had and here we are today, just like the same old times!"

"I have to thank you for understanding my position though. If it weren't for you, I couldn't have handled your wife's outburst. Yuuichi left us and I still can't get over the love for him though I'm angry," the Eden King grit his teeth.

"Nothing to thank me for, my friend. And as far as my wife is concerned, she has a poor memory which came in handy at the moment. Besides, the painting belonged to Kyousuke even though the name wasn't. I want to tell you to forget about Yuuichi-kun and concentrate on Kyousuke but I know you won't do that."

Tsurugi Yamato chuckled at the "poor memory of my wife" part and it eventually died out at the end.

"I had high hopes for Yuuichi. He's talented, patient, kind, intelligent, witty and everything a King should be. But Kyousuke lacks many qualities that a King should possess. He isn't thoughtful or patient. Anger is what takes the best of him and that's a big backdrop, Ryuu. All my dreams of making my Kingdom a better one are shattered because of Yuuichi and his selfishness!"

"You can't do anything about it, can you? All you need to do is, make Kyousuke better and hope for the best. Kyousuke is a good man and he'll change," Ryuu patted Yamato's shoulder in assurance.

"I just hope so. I've never thought your son would be a male-bearer! It must've been very disdainful to you," Yamato sympathized.

"I haven't told you but I lost my first child, Yamato. He was eleven then. Bedridden because of severe flu and he wouldn't get up the next morning. Shortly after that, Tenma turned ten and the priest revealed his identity in the ceremony… After knowing what he was, I just seemed so sad and unlucky, you know? He was my son and yet at the same time, a sin. How would I act? What would I choose? We had to keep him, but far from us, just to protect our royalty," Ryuu finished.

"That's so cruel, Ryuu. Fate sure plays too many sorrowful games and we lose every time we stand up to it. But one day, we'll win, for sure. I've never thought to take a look at your sons though, while I was searching for a suitor for Yuuichi. We needed royal blood yet at the same time a man who could get pregnant. We've searched for three years!"

"Oh my Goodness! Three years? I never thought you looked that long. I got the message and came to you as soon as possible, regarding Tenma. I remember how shocked you were to see me that day!" Ryuu chortled.

"We've had too many years between us and when you suddenly popped out of nowhere, I just had to make sure it was you!" Yamato pointed.

"Yeah," silence filled the space between the friends.

"So, we'll be leaving and Ken chose to stay for a couple of days. Take care of him, all right?"

"Yeah. Sure, my friend! You don't have to worry about Ken at all," Yamato assured.

* * *

The carriage was ready for the King and the Queen of Raimon. The sound of cicadas could be heard and it was a peaceful music to their ears. The half-moon gently shone over them while they said their goodbyes to the Eden King and the Queen.

"Be back soon, Ken," Hitomi kissed his forehead.

"I will, Mother. Take care," Ken smiled.

"Take care, Mother, Father," Tenma said meekly as he fought his tears back.

They haven't even acknowledged him as they mounted their carriage and it took off, leaving a trail of fine sand behind it. Tenma and Ken were the only ones standing on the road. Ken, for Tenma and Tenma, for his parents. He hoped that his parents would at least have asked him to take care. After all, they were leaving him, forever. He was sure of one thing though. His parents were the happiest of all to get rid of him. What he should feel at the moment, he didn't know. He wanted to cry, yell yet at the same time curl into a ball and shut out the world.

"Tenma-kun?" Ken called out, staring at Tenma who was faced away from him.

"They left," was all Tenma spoke in a broken voice, while turning to face Ken.

Ken couldn't muster enough courage and patience to look at the shattered look Tenma seemed to carry. He wanted to make it better for his brother but he didn't know how.

"So, let's go in? It's your first night with your husband," Ken said playfully, hoping to get Tenma's spirits up.

"Ha," Tenma replied emotionlessly as they made way towards Kyousuke's room.

"So, we'll catch up tomorrow?" Ken asked after reaching their destination.

"Yeah, good night," Tenma said as he went into his room and shut the door.

Ken sighed in displeasure as he retired to his room for the night. After all, it had been a long day of work and he wanted to get some rest, badly.

"Tenma would be busy with his husband though," Ken smiled as he slipped into the world of dreams.

* * *

The room was bigger than the one in the guest palace he had resided in. Facing the door was a large King size bed with four posts. To the posts, above the cot, a cloth was tied, which acts as the cot ceiling. The cot had blue curtains tied to the four posts at the centre which had the shape of a half hourglass. The headboard was carved into the shape of a roaring lion, encased by a pair of swords on either sides of its head. On the pure white sheets of the bed, sat its owner, the prince, Tsurugi Kyousuke, clad in his night clothes, deeply engrossed in cleaning and sharpening his sword.

"Kyousuke-sama," Tenma called out from a safe distance.

"Do not disturb!" Kyousuke commanded and Tenma obeyed.

Unable to stand idly any longer, Tenma got down to setting his trunk of clothes in a wardrobe that was to the right of the room. There weren't many clothes that he owned and those which he actually did are not so prince-like. Nevertheless, he neatly folded and smoothed his robes, before placing them as a pile in the bottom corner of the wardrobe.

"What are you doing?" Kyousuke asked, making him jump.

"I'm setting my clothes in," Tenma replied, standing up.

"Who gave you the permission to touch MY wardrobe WITHOUT MY permission?!" Kyousuke growled.

"I just thought-"

"I don't care what you think or thought! This is my room and I lay the rules and you, by all means, are not allowed to touch a thing in my room! Got it?" Kyousuke spat with such ferocity Tenma feared his very existence.

"Yes, I understand," Tenma voiced feebly and put all his meager belongings back in his trunk.

"Now, that's good! Let me show you to your special room," Kyousuke said and asked a confused Tenma to follow him with his trunk.

There was another door to the left of the room, which opened into the garden.

"Don't drag your stupid trunk over the grass," Kyousuke ordered.

"I can't lift it, Kyousuke-sama…"

"Ugh! Fine!" Kyousuke grit angrily and picked up the huge trunk above his head.

Tenma admired his strength and also the Kyousuke's muscles flexed under the strenuous act. He couldn't think of anything else as his husband seemed to be the only one in his vision. Not noticing the sudden stop and deeply in thought of his husband, Tenma bumped into Kyousuke's back.

"Watch your step, Tenny," Kyousuke warned.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention," Tenma apologized sheepishly.

"It's okay. This is where you'll be staying. I got it cleaned especially for you," Kyousuke said, scrutinizing a shed that stood in front of them.

It could measure half of Kyousuke's room and was a little mossy from the outside.

"I don't want you in my room and I don't want others to know we're not together. That's why I've made this arrangement," Kyousuke said, still looking at the shed.

"You don't want me in your room, I get that but why don't you want others to know I'm nothing to you?" Tenma asked.

"You weren't my bride."

"What do you mean?" Tenma queried as Kyousuke turned to face him.

"You were chosen for my brother who was homosexual. He eloped and now I'm stuck with you!"

"You said your brother was dead…"

"I lied. He isn't dead. Like I said, he ran away with someone else. To protect the pride of our kingdom, I had to marry you. All my dreams of marrying the best girl… Shattered!"

Tenma was speechless. He was swimming in an ocean of doubts and confusion with no life boats to save him.

"So, you like only girls?"

"No. I'm versatile," Kyousuke admitted and when Tenma's face perked up a little, he continued, "Don't get your hopes up, Tenma. I won't fall for you because my Mother promised she would look for a bride for me, a beautiful girl, unlike you."

"What?!" Tenma exclaimed.

"Till I marry the girl destined for me, I'm stuck with you. After my dreams come true, I'll dump you and so, don't think for even a second that I'll fall for a person like you!"

Knowing that a husband was cheating behind his wife's back was bad and this was even worse for Tenma. His husband out right told him that he would be re-marrying a girl. All the turns his life took were just for the worse. Not that he'd expected his situation to be any better. He knew from the get-go that this marriage was just a means of letting him go once and for all into a dungeon filled with wild beasts. To be forgotten. To be dead.

"Let me lay out the rules for you. One, which you already know, you're not allowed into my room. You're not even allowed to use my bathroom. There are some stalls behind the stables for the prisoners. If you do not want them to catch you, you'll bathe at the first ray of sun. Also, I need you by my side, always, when outside the confines of this room. I don't want the others to think we're apart. You'll only obey me and no one else. These are the ground rules, for now."

For now… Tenma noted. That meant there would still be some more in the future.

"Okay," he replied meekly.

"I'll put your trunk in the room and then you can make yourself comfortable in _your_ room."

Said work done, Kyousuke left him alone in the wide expanse of the garden. But no, Tenma wasn't alone. He still had thoughts lingering around him which kept him from sleeping. Coming to a conclusion that he couldn't get a wink of sleep tonight, he walked towards the pond and sat against the wall on the wet grass, staring at the sky. All he could see was Kyousuke adorning the sky.

"I don't know how, why and when but I fell deeply in love with you," Tenma said out loud, thinking about Kyousuke.

The way his hair flows as he walks, still mesmerizes Tenma.

The way he pins him with his looks, sends shivers up Tenma's spine.

The way his lips felt, still was pure bliss to Tenma.

The way his muscles flexed, brought tingles inside Tenma's being.

The way his skin feels, sparks up Tenma's hidden intentions.

As a whole, he is the only thing occupying a better part of Tenma's thoughts and fragile little heart.

With these thoughts in mind, Tenma slipped into a surprisingly deep slumber, hoping for a future with his husband.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm warning you. This chapter contains anger, anger and... well, lots of anger again. This chapter is a brief insight into how Tenma's life would be if he went against Kyousuke. You would probably HATE Kyousuke after reading this chapter.

_Cold… I feel cold. And why does it feel like my muscles have gone stiff?_ Tenma pried open his eyes with those thoughts in his mind. It was just a matter of seconds in which he felt a harsh pain shoot across his nape.

 _Did I sleep here? All night?_ Tenma took in his surroundings in the meager light while flexing his neck and also noted that the sun wasn't up yet. But there was a little filter of light through the horizon. _Ah, my neck!_ He groaned in pain. All night he slept sitting against the wall of the pond with his head rested back against its cold flat surface and hence, the pain was to be expected.

 _I better bathe before the prisoners are released_ , thought Tenma as he stood up and relaxed his stiff muscles.

His trunk was situated at the far corner of the apparently medium-sized shed. Opening it up, he picked some robes for the day, a towel and walked towards the prison bathrooms. They were behind the stables and he made sure to admire his surroundings on the way to his destination. The expanse of mud after crossing the stables was short and the small ground like opening had another shed, more like a wide room, joining it. It was huge and Tenma knew that they were the bathrooms Kyousuke told him about. He opened the wooden door that was to the left of the room. It had a series of stalls along three walls and one wall, the one with the door, was plain white with traces of green, obviously moss.

Tenma let out a sigh and got into a stall. It wasn't cramped and it had a slab for placing his belongings, a bucket and a mug. He picked up the bucket and marched slowly towards the well which was adjacent to the bathhouse of the prisoners. Tying his bucket to the rope, he let it fall in the well and after the bucket was filled, he dragged down the rope, bringing the bucket up. Tenma untied the rope and carried his bucket to his stall and got undressed soon to bathe. He poured the water on himself using the mug and shivered at the temperature of the water.

 _Ah, it's too cold!_ Goosebumps broke on his skin as he emptied another mug onto himself.

After finishing his not so pleasant bath, which resulted in a severe pounding of his head, he dressed and tied the towel on his head so that it would absorb some water from his wet hair. Exiting the bathrooms, he searched for a Neem tree and spotted it at a stone's throw from the stables. He broke a small fresh twig from it and chewed on it to clean his mouth from all the germs and pests of the previous day. Making sure every part of his mouth was cleansed, he ditched the ruined twig and washed his mouth from the large pail of water beside the well. He was back in his shed by the time the prisoners were released. Deciding to wash his clothes later in the day, he put them on the lid of his trunk when -

"Tenma!" he heard a voice from the garden.

"Kyousuke-sama?" he was taken aback when he found his husband calling for him the first thing in the morning.

"Tenma!" he heard Kyousuke's voice again. He closed his trunk and walked out of the shed to see his husband at the door which opened into the garden.

"What is it?" Tenma yelled back.

Kyousuke sighed and got nearer to Tenma so that there wouldn't be any need to shout. He was wearing a white yukata and had a sword in his hands.

"Let's go practice sword striking. Come on!" he urged.

"Wh- what?! Sword striking?" Tenma was shocked because till date he never once touched a sword let alone practice with it.

"Yeah. What are you so tensed about? Go get your sword! Fast!"

"Why me?! Don't you have a master to teach you or practice with you?"

"My master is on a vacation and he put me under my brother's watch. But, he eloped and now I don't have anyone to practice with and I'm stuck with you. You're a prince and you would've been taught some skills, right? So, let's go!"

"But-"

"Ugh! Come on!" Kyousuke said restlessly and pulled Tenma by his hand all along the trip to the arena.

It was an open space right in front of the palace. The huge place was divided into four lawns and the space between them was covered with red carpets for smooth walking. There were shaped bushes in the lawns too and big drums were located to the either sides of each lawn.

"This is the outdoor practice arena where my master teaches me. Usually I practice with my brother in the indoor practice spot. Will take you there some time later," Kyousuke said, stretching his body.

"Um, okay," Tenma whispered.

"Guard! Get a sword for my wife!" Kyousuke ordered to a man.

After a few minutes, he arrived with a sword and gave it to Kyousuke, who in turn gave the sword to Tenma.

Tenma didn't even know how to hold the sword and was close to bawling his eyes out in front of Kyousuke. Noticing Tenma's struggles with the sword, Kyousuke frowned and sheathed his sword.

"Could you please explain me what it is that you're doing with that sword?" he questioned with his hands on his hips.

"I'm trying to hold it, may be?" Tenma said, still concentrating on holding the sword properly.

"Haven't you been taught at least the basics? You're fourteen, right? By this age you must have learnt half the tricks!" Kyousuke was angry now.

"Actually, this is the first time I've touched one. I'm sorry I'm of no use to you," Tenma said fearfully.

"Unbelievable! First, I get married to… YOU!" Kyousuke pointed to all of Tenma. "Now, you don't even have the knowledge of sword striking! What kind of a prince are you?!"

Tenma stood still… staring at the patch of grass between Kyousuke's feet.

"Well?" Kyousuke prodded.

"I couldn't learn the art of sword striking," Tenma offered meekly.

"Wow! That's… Educative!" Kyousuke said sarcastically. "May I know the reason why you couldn't learn a damn thing before stepping foot in this palace as my wife? What about other arts, archery, horse riding, and _princely_ knowledge?"

There wasn't any answer to give. The only reason Tenma was denied of basic necessities was the fact that he was in the dungeons for the past four years, the crucial stage of a prince's life. Before the age of ten, Tenma was never asked by anyone to learn sword striking or any other art equivalent to it. Officially, the training starts at the age of eleven and he wasn't included in their practice sessions. He wanted to learn if he had the possibility, but there wasn't one.

It was when he was put behind the bars, days after THE fateful day that he understood that such things, filled with valor, weren't for him. He was denied of the royal pleasures and necessities. And when Ken offered to teach him the theoretical arts, he agreed without any negative thought. His study span was limited because his Father wouldn't allow Ken to stay for longer durations in the prisons. But with what he had in his hands, he made the best use and learned almost everything that Ken taught him.

Kyousuke's anger knew no bounds at the silence Tenma was offering. This marriage was the worst thing that has ever happened to him in his life and Tenma didn't even know the basics of anything! He was good for nothing, according to Kyousuke, because to him, the mastery of arts learned by a warrior was essential. And, Tenma was clearly out of the picture in that area. He felt like he would burst anytime if he didn't vent out his anger. He unsheathed his sword and started practicing alone, cutting through the air, making "swoosh" sounds. Tenma jumped at the intensity of the strikes. He released a sigh when Kyousuke stopped in his tracks, panting and sweating profusely.

"Be grateful that my strike wasn't directed at you!" he spat out and Tenma's head snapped up at the vile statement.

"Kyousuke-sama, you wouldn't strike me," he said breathlessly, unable to believe what Kyousuke uttered a few seconds ago.

"Oh, believe me, I would! You know nothing and believe me when I say, you're just a waste of space!"

If Tenma controlled his sadness earlier, it was definitely broken now. Tears welled up in Tenma's eyes at the filth spewed out from his husband's mouth. He was punished, yes, but never was taken to the talk of death. And here was Kyousuke, daring to kill him. Well, he didn't dare but he said that, didn't he?

"Why do you hate me so much?" Tenma managed to ask, his hands, free of the sword, now clutching at the shirt on his chest.

"You had the guts to break into my life. That's the ONLY reason I hate you and nothing else," Kyousuke said gruffly and walked away.

Unbeknownst to Kyousuke and Tenma, there was a third person who spied on their conversation.

"Tenma," the spy called out as he made his way out of his hiding spot.

Tenma gasped in sheer surprise and frantically scrubbed away his tears, put on the best smile he could at the time and turned around to face his brother, Matsukaze Ken.

"Good morning, Nii-san!" he greeted.

"Was it good for you?"

"What?" Tenma's fake smile died.

"I don't think you had a good morning, Tenma-kun. I've seen and listened to all that happened here. I didn't know you could lie to me though," Ken crossed his arms across his chest.

"You've got it all wrong, Nii-san!" Tenma tried to wiggle his way out through another lie but stopped when Ken raised a hand to him.

"It's your personal life, I understand that. What I don't get is why you are lying after I got to know everything, Tenma-kun."

"I don't know," Tenma confessed with his brows knitted together in confusion. Yes, why was he defending Kyousuke?

"You like him, don't you?"

"What?! No, no, no, no! There's nothing like that!" Tenma spoke although his eyes and the blush on his face contradicted his statement.

"I know you like him. I hate that guy, your husband. He's mean to you," Ken pointed.

"Everyone's mean to me, except you and yes, I like him. No, I love him and I've decided to win him, no matter what. What you witnessed earlier was just another hurdle in my life that I had to face. One day, Kyousuke-sama will be good to me," Tenma said confidently.

"I hope so," Ken sighed.

* * *

After the little talk with his brother, Tenma got down to surveying the palace a bit more when he heard giggling sounds from a room and Kyousuke's voice. He knew that to pry on someone's business was wrong and especially plunging his way into Kyousuke's work was a blunder. It took him a while to muster enough courage to assure himself that he could do it. He was ready to face any consequence that his action would result in. With that confidence seeping through his nerves, he opened the door and was welcomed with warm air which relaxed his skin in an instant.

The door opened into a small room where some clothes were placed on the black slab that was to his right. The room opened into another huge room which had a big hole filled with water in the center. He could see the vapors faintly that emanated from the water source and he stopped admiring the beauty of the bathroom and looked down to his right when he heard the same giggles again. He wanted to gorge his eyes out of their rightful places when he saw Kyousuke bathing with two girls who were covered until their armpits by a white cloth.

"Kyousuke-sama!" he yelled, alerting the trio.

"What are you doing here?!" Kyousuke chided when the shock of Tenma being present at his personal bathroom without his permission subsided.

"What ARE you doing?!" Tenma was sure this was the first time in four years that he actually vent out his anger. He was sure that he had suppressed his frequent bouts of anger back in the time. But this time, he himself didn't understand why he was reacting to this obscenity even though he had once suffered worse.

"Can't you see that I'm bathing or have you lost your sight?" Kyousuke chuckled.

"I know you're bathing! What's with them? Why are they bathing with you and why are they…?" he couldn't voice the _'with you'_ aloud.

"Who are YOU to question me? Before my patience wears out, I suggest you better leave this place, right now," Kyousuke said calmly. No one was going to spoil his time with his favorite maids!

"If you forgot, let me remind you, I'm your wife and I have every right, despite your protestations, over you and the deeds you do behind my back!" Tenma spat at Kyousuke.

"How dare you raise your voice against me!" Kyousuke's little patience wore out as he got out of the pool. His pants hug his lower muscles, giving a clear view of his muscled thighs and shins.

"I've been bathing this way for the past few months and no one, not even my parents pointed a finger at MY ways of doing things! Now you're here, disturbing my life and trying to dictate what I can and cannot do. I refuse to accept it! I refuse to accept YOU. Now, you walk out and don't look back and I might be tempted to forgive your little outburst," Tenma gulped in terror at the rage directed at him. He should've walked away then when he had the chance and save himself the impending pain.

"Get the hell out and don't lay your filthy hands on _my husband_ again. Ever. Or, I'll see your end. I promise," Tenma ignored his husband and warned the two maids loitering about in the bathtub, watching the couple quarrel.

Scared out of their wits at Tenma's seething, the maids scurried out of the bathroom with their clothes.

"Now, you can bathe, Kyousuke-sama," Tenma said, looking up at Kyousuke.

He was prepared for his husband's anger yet he still flinched when Kyousuke grasped his upper arm tightly and dragged him out of the bathroom. He tried to remain confident like he was a few seconds ago but looking into the outrageous eyes of Kyousuke, all the little built-up confidence faded away. Fear overtook the meager traces of anger that Tenma had shown earlier and he tried to pry his arm out of Kyousuke's hold but in vain.

"Where are you taking me?" Tenma asked, his voice taking on an edge of apprehension. "Let go of me!" he gritted pinching the skin on Kyousuke's fingers while trying to loosen their hold on his choking arm.

"You should've thought before you took that arrogant tone with me, like you _owned_ me! Since you disobeyed me, you'll be serving your sentence in the worst possible way. At least then you will know your place in my household," Kyousuke's fury was beyond control as he dragged a resisting Tenma in a fit of pique.

"You are my husband and I have _every right_ on you! How can I willingly allow you to do what you did with someone else?!" Tenma screamed but his voice was filled with pure fear now. Kyousuke was taking him to an uninhabited corner of the palace that was coated with a bit of dust and cobwebs. This section of the palace looked downright scary and he didn't want to be there anymore. In a few seconds, he might start begging his husband for forgiveness, he supposed.

"You'll be staying here till you repent your mistake!" Kyousuke growled and pushed Tenma into a dark dusty room which was to the far end of the palace. The room was meant to store the unused things and was decorated grimly with spiders, webs, dirt, a few rats and broken furniture. It was a package of living hell in an ocean of darkness to Tenma.

He fell to the unwashed dusty ground ungracefully on his stomach as Kyousuke shoved him in.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" Tenma cried, his tears now flowing freely, as he sat up and watched his husband walk away.

"If you did not cause a commotion before with your petty attitude, I would've forgiven you, Tenma. Not obeying my orders is inexcusable," Kyousuke said rather calmly.

"Please, Kyousuke-sama, don't leave me in here. Please," Tenma requested, walking towards the still open door for an escape.

"No, you will rot in here and reflect," Kyousuke said, closed the door and locked it before Tenma could reach out and put up a fight, shutting out the last traces of light for Tenma.

* * *

Ken wondered where Tenma was. Since morning he hasn't seen him and it was dusk now. After getting to know how Kyousuke treated Tenma, Ken didn't want to confront Kyousuke and snap at him for ill-treating his brother. But when dusk turned to a still night, he started to worry. He pushed down all his anger and rapped at Kyousuke's door lightly.

"Ken-san? What are you doing here?" Kyousuke asked sleepily.

"Where's Tenma-kun? I haven't seen him all day. Is he here?"

"Uh, no, he isn't here. He's probably checking out the entire palace. He'll be back and I'll let him know that you asked for him," Kyousuke assured.

"Who would be out sight-seeing at this hour, Kyousuke? I think he's got himself into some trouble!"

"No, Ken-san! You're over exaggerating! He left some time ago, that is all! I'm sure he'll be back, trust me," Kyousuke laughed.

"Fine! Let me know if he's okay or not when he returns," Ken said.

"Sure. Good night," Kyousuke wished and Ken wished back.

Both of them retire to their beds – Kyousuke into a happy slumber while Ken into a restless night filled with worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hate doing this.


End file.
